What Get's Left Behind
by BethnPercy
Summary: This is a quick one-shot in Reyna's viewpoint. What it was like for her getting left in the dust? Who was there for her when she had no one? What happened when Jason left her without even a glance her way.


_**Reyna P.O.V**_

Watching him get off that boat with her was liking taking her soul and putting it through a shredder. His arm was wrapped around her like it was always meant to be there, as if she hadn't been waiting for him to come home and hug her, to wrap his arms around her.

She could feel every last piece of hope she ever felt for him leave her body and it left her bare and vulnerable in ways she never ever wanted to feel. He was her best friend, They had spent the last 10 years at each other's sides fighting and doing almost everything together. She had pinned for him for 4 years but he never got it. He disappeared and left her alone and she went through hell by herself and now he returns with a new group of friends no concern for what he left behind.

They had left long ago it was around midnight and the city of New Rome. Everyone slept peacefully leaving only there ruler who lay awake in her inner turmoil. Reyna's heart was of shattered pieces and she wasn't even sure if they deserved to be fixed.

Why couldn't she ever just get the happy ending, it wasn't much to ask for just a little solace. Someone she could confide in, she wasn't asking for a superhero or anything out of the ordinary just someone who could love her. But deep down Reyna realized something at this point, it didn't matter. She was forever alone, trapped in place as a ruler forever fighting for her people lending others strength but never getting any in return.

Reyna had never been that open with many people but she trusted Jason with her life, hell they had literally saved each other's lives a few times but for him to disregard everything and just leave without a second glance hurt her. Reyna never asked for much and she gave her best and honestly wasn't surprised to find herself at 12.47 am with a few empty beer bottles among her and one-half empty one in her hand.

Reyna sat on the edge of her balcony mulling over her sorrow and couldn't help but be disgusted with her self pity. She wanted more than anything to move a little forward and go hurtling off the edge of the rail. Nobody would miss her much, they would get a new ruler and it wasn't like she ever saw her sister, she might be sad for a while but the loss wouldn't affect her much.

Reyna forced herself to lean back slightly because a Roman Warrior didn't take the easy way out. That wasn't honor, honor was fighting for your soldiers and legion up until the end and Reyna would be damed to have given her whole life to her soldiers only to die dishonored, it was all she had left.

Yet another image of the blonde blue-eyed boy flashed through her head and she couldn't suppress the sob that was making its way up. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't that everyone around her got what they wanted. Even Percy Jackson had the sense to stay faithful even if he didn't remember his Athenian girlfriend all the way he knew to wait. But there it was again the cold backstabbing truth she wasn't Jason's and she could never be because she was just an example of is past and Piper was his future whether she liked it or not. Even before Jason had disappeared her crush had begun to put a wedge in their friendship because she just couldn't bear being around him without thinking about what could be.

Reyna took another swig of the beer bottle as she swung her feet. Tears ran in slow treks down her cheeks she leaned a little forward. Maybe dishonor wouldn't be such a bad thing, she wouldn't be around to see it anyway.

Before Reyna could take her thought process any farther she was grabbed from behind by a pair of pale calloused hands. She whipped around with a squeak of surprise. It was Nico.

" Reyna? What the actual fuck were you doing? You could have died and what would have happened then explain and what abo-, you don't seem to care." Nico took in my look of indifference as I stared at him and took another swig of the beer in my hand. I sighed.

"Can I help you, Nico? As you can obviously see I'm a little preoccupied. " I moved to sit against the rail once again but Nico blocked me.

" Reyna what is wrong with you this isn't you," I growled pushing against Nico. I was so angry I couldn't take it anymore my life was garbage.

" Isn't it Nico? Isn't it? You don't know the first thing about me and I'm so tired of being here! I'm tired of doing this shit Nico it's not fair I try so hard but then I get kicked on my ass! Do you know what it's like to pin over someone constantly for years and then they leave you in the dust without a second glance? He left and we were friends Nico, best friends I tried so hard to be there. To be good enough but I never am!" I broke down to the ground in tears Nico pulled me into his arms.

" I try so hard I really do." I sobbed

" Who was it?"

" Jason fucking Grace isn't that perfect?" I cried harder and Nico rubbed soothing circles on my back.

" For me, it was Percy Jackson" I looked up at Nico surprise shining through my tears.

We sat there for hours with Nico being there to comfort me and I have never been so thankful in my entire life. I may have looked weak but everyone has there moments and besides, at that moment I gained a brother one who I wouldn't trade for the world. He knows when I'm sad and I can always confide in him and that's the only thing I've ever asked for. We were broken but we were healing with just a little help from some people around us. He may have literally gotten his Solace but I would find mine in the meantime my brother had my back.

_**I realized after I wrote this that Nico would have been searching Tartarus by this point in the story but just go with it. I actually kinda like this one even if it is a bit rushed I wrote this in 3 hours with lots of breaks and procrastination. It's around midnight so I'm gonna head to bed please review I wanna hear your thoughts. **_


End file.
